


When the Leaves Fall

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn Collab, Awesome Autumn with Loki, Did I Mention Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Loki does some comforting, Loki is beautiful, Loki is observant, Loki’s Library, Reader is a Mechanic, Reader suffers from SAD, Tony Stark is creative with nicknames, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Summary: You’ve recently moved to Avengers Tower after a promotion. You’re slowly getting settled, but you’re rethinking your decision once summer fades and fall begins. You’re not looking forward to winter in NYC, but you have a good job and a warm apartment. As fall approaches, you suffer from SAD, but this bout feels like it may be worse than any of the previous ones.You also have the Avengers around you, which is all well and good, but Loki is the one that holds your attention, and your heart. Can you catch his attention as well?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Awesome Autumn with Loki





	When the Leaves Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Autumn makes you sad/nostalgic, Loki comforts you

Once the heat of summer passed, the foliage on the trees started changing from green to gold, brown or red, depending on the type of tree. The maples always had the more brilliant colors, and while you loved to watch them change, it heightened your feeling of sadness. For as long as you could remember, fall always made you low and depressed, as did the pending holidays. When the truly cold winter of New York finally did arrive, you’d be praying that any mission would be someplace warm. With your intolerance for cold, you’d surprised yourself when you agreed to a transfer to the Avengers Tower, after accepting a promotion to a position on the support and clean up team for the Avengers. 

Your “super power” lay in your computer skills, and mechanical prowess. The two skills didn’t normally run hand in hand, but you’d been taught by your father and uncles how to repair and maintain cars, motorcycles, and other light vehicles, so you kept up with the skill. 

Once your transfer to the Tower was complete, Tony Stark had literally given you the keys to his garage and told you to “knock yourself out.” The sight of his stable of expensive, and sometimes rare, cars had made your mouth water, and you’d taken a few photos to send to your dad, knowing that he’d appreciate the sight. 

At your initial interview, Tony had given you a test first, which you hadn’t known was a test. You followed an assistant down to the garage, just in time for Tony to drive in. The car engine sounded off, and a high-pitched whine emerged from under the hood. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late...having a little trouble here,” he apologized, while his companion, Happy Hogan, fought his way out of the low-slung car. 

“No worries,” you replied, while reaching in to pull on the latch that would release the hood. “Crank her back up?”

He did so, and watched when you leaned into the engine compartment. After a moment, you reached in and fiddled with a bundle of wires and connectors. The engine leveled out, and the whining noise was gone after a couple of minutes. 

“A couple of the computer sensors had come loose,” you commented. “Or someone yanked them loose.”

Tony nor Happy responded to that, but Tony did give his employee a quick jab with his elbow while you closed the hood and then shut off the engine. 

When you weren’t working on his personal cars, you were maintaining the SHIELD vehicles that were kept there, which included motorbikes owned by Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff. Steve’s bike was an older Harley Davidson, and you took special care with it. 

There really wasn’t much to do in the garage, until after a mission concluded, so you’d be upstairs in a large computer lab, puzzling through projects that Tony pushed your way. You realized that he more than likely could solve them on his own, with no effort at all, but you enjoyed expanding your computer skills, and had actually come up with some creative modifications to Natasha’s bike. 

Your jobs also brought you into contact with the Avengers almost daily. They all were kind to you, and made sure to include you in any group activities, such as movie night, or board game night. For the most part, you were comfortable with them all, except for Loki. He didn’t invite interactions, and certainly didn’t take part in any games, although he would occasionally consent to watching a movie. You always spoke to him, though, and usually got a polite response before he disappeared into his apartment. 

— —

Loki noticed the weather change as well, and looked forward to the cool. He’d been in the Tower for less than a year, and had only experienced spring and summer so far. He watched while the humans slowly started wearing more layers in preparation for winter, and idly wondered how any of them would fare on Jotunheim. He felt certain that a Midgardian would freeze in a matter of minutes, even if he or she had on every stitch of clothing they owned. 

There were only a few humans that he was in close contact with; aside from the Avengers team itself, there was a secondary team which provided support and cleaned up afterwards as needed. You were part of this secondary team, and were responsible for the electronics and vehicles. He thought it odd that you did the upkeep on computers _and_ mechanical work on the light vehicles, but you excelled at both. 

At first, he was distrustful when you smiled at him, and asked how he was settling in. After he’d given the barest of polite responses, you told him to let you know if he needed anything. 

Your apartment was on the same floor as the rest of them, but further down the hall from his. It was smaller, of course, but roomy enough for you, and was the only one currently occupied by someone from the support team. The others’ apartments were several levels down, and none of them visited the top level.

Loki was used to seeing you for brief periods of time, usually when you had to talk to Tony. You spent the rest of your time either in a lab or in the garage tending to the vehicles. Over the last few weeks, though, he’d noticed that you seemed less animated, and lingered in the kitchen when usually you’d be in one of your workspaces. One of the others would invariably be with you at the table, but today you were alone, sitting quietly with a lost look on your face. 

He wasn’t inclined to approach you, though, since he didn’t desire to interact with humans unless absolutely necessary, however it appeared that something was wrong. So, he took a deep breath and entered the kitchen quietly, moving to the kettle so that he could make tea. 

“Good morning.”

“Hi,” you replied, jumping when he startled you. 

Loki didn’t say anything else for several minutes, while he debated whether to continue the conversation. Finally, he spoke again. 

“What’s on your schedule today?”

“Not much. The vehicles are all tucked in and ready for action, except for Tony’s personal cars, of course,” you responded, a little shocked that he had ventured to ask about something that wasn’t directly related to a mission. “But I’ve finished all the winterizing, so there’s not much left to do.”

“I see,” he said, while pouring hot water into his cup. “You’re usually in the lab when you’re not in the garage.”

“Yeah, you’re right, but I’m just not feeling it today,” you replied, shrugging slightly. 

“You’ve been —“ Loki started to say something else but stopped himself. He didn’t really want to go down the rabbit hole of asking if you were alright, but he already had your attention. “You haven’t been yourself lately.”

“Oh.” Your gaze slid away from him and focused on your cup of coffee that had cooled by now. “It’s just the weather change.”

Loki thought it curious that a simple change of season would evoke such a personality change, but he accepted the explanation. Something didn’t seem right, and he knew that you weren’t telling the whole truth, but he let it go for now. Before he could decide whether to join you at the table, you got up and poured the remainder of your coffee into the sink before putting your cup into the dishwasher. 

“Thank you for asking about me,” you said, quietly, and glanced up at him quickly before you ducked your head almost bashfully. His emerald gaze was far too astute, making you suspect that he could see right through you. 

“Of course,” he replied. 

— — —

As the weather got progressively cooler over the next several weeks, Loki continued his observations, watching as you seemed to fold into yourself more and more. None of the others seemed to notice, and he scoffed internally at their observation skills. 

Once again, he found you alone at the kitchen table, staring into your coffee cup. Before he could greet you though, Tony exited the elevator and headed straight to you. 

“Hey, Sparky, what’s up?”

“That’s not my name.”

The sullen tone stopped him in his tracks, and his smile faded slightly. Loki also was a bit surprised, although he enjoyed Tony’s brief discomfort. He continued to make his tea while he waited to see what happened next. 

“Would you prefer ‘Grease Monkey’?” Tony asked, as he dipped his head and peered at you from over the top of his glasses.

“No, please, NO!”

“Sparky it is, then,” Tony shrugged, with a slight grin. “Tell me you have good news?”

“I’ve found another original Harley for the Captain. It’s pricey, but needs some work,” you told him. “All original parts may be hard to find, even if money is no object.”

“Get the bike, and then the parts, original if you can. Maybe look for a donor bike, too.”

“Okay,” you replied, nodding. “Natasha’s new bike will be here the day after tomorrow, I’ll check with her and make any modifications for her.”

“Great,” Tony said, before turning to Loki. “What’s up, Reindeer Games.”

Loki started to reply, but paused when he saw the glare you directed at Tony’s back. It was unexpected, and in the short time he’d known you, it really was out of character for you to display a temper unless out on a mission. 

_Interesting,_ he thought.

“Nothing,” Loki replied, and picked up his cup, along with a tin of cookies that was on the countertop. 

You and Tony both nearly fainted in shock when Loki set his items on the table, then fetched the carafe of coffee before he poured more into your cup. When he sat down, you glanced at him before uttering a quiet ‘ _thank you.’_

— — 

Loki didn’t see you at all for the next few days, so he deduced that the new motorcycles had arrived. You hadn’t shown up for meals, but no one else seemed surprised or concerned. He suspected that you might be sleeping in the garage, because he hadn’t heard you pass by his apartment on the way to yours. 

After the fifth day of not seeing you, he ventured down to the garage, not even certain why he did so. He arrived quietly, looking around when he heard a noise, along with a soft voice, coming from the end furthest from him. When he got closer, he could see that you were seated on a rolling mechanic’s stool and muttering to yourself. The motorcycle you were working on was on a raised platform so that the engine was nearly eye level to you. 

“Great shape, my ass!” You growled at the bolt that you were trying to loosen. “Damn engine is seized up...hasn’t anyone heard of motor oil...lying crook...should let Tony ruin him!”

Loki watched while you gave a frustrated yank on the wrench in your hand, and then fell backwards onto the concrete floor when it slipped off the rusted bolt. The bolt didn’t come loose, but the bike was pulled off balance, and it started to fall on top of you. You put your hands up to catch it, but it stayed in place, held by one hand. You tilted your head up so that you could see who held the bike; Loki looked down at you and raised an eyebrow. 

“H-Hi,” you said. 

“Hello,” he replied. “Am I to hold this all day, or do you care to move out of the way?”

“Oh!” You quickly rolled away before scrambling to your feet. 

Loki lowered the bike to the floor, waiting until you engaged the kickstand before letting go. You quickly swiped at your clothes, painfully aware that they were soiled with oil and grime, and that there was also a smudge across your cheek. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, his eyes roaming over you, looking for injuries. 

“Uh, sure. Just having a bad day,” you replied, while intently studying the rag in your hands. Your whole body flushed with warmth when you felt his gaze on you. “Thank you.”

“I don't believe that I’ve ever heard you swear before,” he commented. 

“Oh, that.” Now you were a bit embarrassed that you’d let your temper get away from you. “Tony didn’t get his money’s worth on Cap’s bike. It was supposed to have a running engine, but the one we got is seized up and it can’t be repaired. I’ll have to tell Tony that I wasted his money.”

“He has money to spare,” Loki pointed out. 

“That’s not the point,” you replied. “The guy lied about the condition of the bike, got top dollar for it, and it’s not my money to spend.”

Then, to Loki’s consternation, you sniffled as tears welled in your eyes. You quickly turned away so that he wouldn’t see them, and he was at a loss, since he never expected to comfort a Midgardian. He followed when you walked toward an old sofa that faced a large window and sat down. He remained standing, unsure what to do, and but not wanting to let you be if something was wrong. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He cautiously asked again. 

“Just peachy,” you grumbled. 

“Hey, Monkey Wrench!” Tony’s cheerful voice interrupted Loki’s response. “What’s the news?”

“I don’t like that!” You shot off the sofa and brandished the wrench you still held. 

“I’ve got others,” Tony smiled teasingly. 

Both men were then startled when you burst into tears and fled to the bathroom, dropping your wrench on the way. Tony frankly was stunned, and grew a bit more uncomfortable when Loki looked at him, clearly not amused. 

“That was unexpected,” Tony ventured, rather bewildered. 

“Clearly,” Loki replied, sarcastically. 

“Is she alright? I mean, has she said anything to you?”

“Some nonsense about the weather change.”

“No, that’s actually a thing,” Tony said. “I thought that maybe it was...ah, never mind.”

Tony left him in order to go to the bathroom door, where he knocked lightly. 

“What?”

“Hey, listen,” Tony said, as he leaned against the door. “I won’t call you by that name.”

“M’kay.”

“Is ‘Sparky’ still okay?”

_“Fine.”_

“Wanna come out now and tell me about Cap’s bike?”

“Not particularly.”

Tony waited to see if you’d open the door, but when several minutes passed, he realized that you wouldn’t be coming out any time soon. Finally, after another five minutes, he gave up and left the garage. 

— 

You remained behind the locked bathroom door, sitting on the floor and curled up in a corner. The garage was quiet, or at least no sounds came through the door, but you weren’t ready to face Tony, or more importantly, Loki. You were horrified that your emotions were so raw, and that you had snapped at your employer. Luckily, Tony dealt with a group of adults who could be more or less childish at any given point, well, except for Natasha. She was pretty much unflappable in any situation. 

This fall episode of anxiety and high emotions was the worst in several years. You credited it to the recent move, along with the almost daily contact with the Avengers. Some days, you wished that you had just stayed below radar and kept yourself hidden in the garage. Then you wouldn’t have to make conversation, since the cars wouldn’t really expect pleasantries. You were definitely outside your comfort zone, but especially now since you’ve been around Loki more often. 

At first, you were wary of him, given what he’d done a couple years ago. The city was still cleaning up the Chitauri mess and repairing the buildings or demolishing the ones that were beyond repair. He wasn’t well liked, was trusted even less, and tended to stay to himself. Thor really was the only person who cared enough to try to include him in non-mission activities. Loki would then simply disappear into his apartment to take himself out of the equation and to avoid doing anything he didn’t want to do. 

After a time, you suspected that Loki was a bit lonely, but he would never let that show or even hint at it. You’d always spoken to him, at least enough to tell him “good morning” or something like that. No one expected him to ask for help, and so left him to his own devices. 

Now, he’d started approaching you, if somewhat cautiously, when he recognized that you were going through something which none of the others had picked up on. You decided that you would let him come to you at his own pace, because you didn’t want to move too fast or appear to rebuff him. It wasn’t hard to develop a crush on him, because Loki was beautiful in every sense of the word, and his eyes were a stunning shade of green, which was enough to make you fall for him. 

With a deep sigh, you got up to press your ear to the door to see if you could hear anyone. You had just reached for the door handle when Loki’s voice startled you so badly that you yelped softly. 

“He’s gone.”

Your heartbeat still raced when you slowly unlocked the door and opened it enough to peek out. Loki stood just a couple of feet away, waiting patiently. When you emerged, you did look around to see if Tony was still there before you lowered your gaze to the floor. 

“I’m sorry about that,” you said softly, embarrassed and anxious. 

He didn’t respond, just took you by the elbow and guided you back to the small sofa. After having you sit on one end, he sat beside you, and then reached under your knees in order to draw your legs over his, which turned you slightly so that you were in the corner of the sofa. AND you couldn’t get up unless he let you. You definitely felt ill at ease now, uncertain of his motive. He laid his forearms across your knees, and said nothing. 

“Now, tell me what’s wrong,” he finally said. 

“It’s SAD,” you replied, hesitantly.

“It may be, but tell me anyway.”

Right. He wouldn’t know what that was, since you’d only told him that the weather change was affecting you. 

“It’s a type of depression, it usually happens in the fall,” you explained. “It’s worse this year, due to the move to the Tower, and being farther away from my dad.”

“That’s it?” He asked, rather surprised that it seemed so simple a thing. “Would your doctors not have medications?”

“I’ve tried them, but they make me drowsy and less alert. I won’t go on a mission if I’m impaired...I couldn’t live with myself if I caused someone to be hurt.”

Loki could see your point, although he disliked the fact that someone would allow themselves to suffer so. He had studied healing spells, although he didn’t use them that much, except on himself or Thor, but there weren't many that would help depression. Perhaps a tea would be more suitable than a potion. As he thought this over, he didn’t realize that his thumb rubbed lightly on your knee. You noticed immediately, though, and your eyes were glued to his hand. 

“Do you always drink coffee in the mornings?” He asked, after gently taking your hand. His fingers rubbed yours soothingly while he waited for your answer. 

“Mostly,” you replied.

“Would you be willing to try a tea that I’ll blend for you?”

“Ah, sure.” You weren’t going to tell him no. You rarely drank tea, but would give it a go just because Loki asked. 

“Good.” He nodded decisively, then shocked you when he scooped you up to put you on his lap, and then guided your head to his shoulder. Then came the second shock of the day. “I like you. You’re sweet.”

Now you hoped that there was a chance, albeit a small, small one, that Loki might return your affection. You would just have to let things play out on their own.

“I like you, too,” you murmured. “You’re beautiful.” 

His chest rumbled with soft laughter as he wrapped his arms around you and squeezed gently. Cautiously, you relaxed against him when he started to stroke your arm. 

“I can’t say that anyone’s called me beautiful before,” he commented, while settling himself and putting his feet up on a nearby ottoman. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yes...you?” 

“Yes. Now, rest for a bit, søt en.” (‘Sweet one’ per word hippo.com)

So you did, and were surprised at how quickly you’d become drowsy from just the sound of his voice and the movement of his hand. Loki had lapsed into Norse, whether he meant to or not, but it made you all warm and fuzzy. With a deep sigh, you fell asleep, somehow knowing you were safe and protected.


End file.
